


Neon Lights and Young Nights

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Genji and Hanzo have a Hikaru and Kaoru kinda gimmic on stage so kinda shimadacest, M/M, bartender jack morrison, club owner Gabriel, club owner ana, platonic McHanzo, platonic mcgenji, platonic reaper76, stripper mccree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: Jesse McCree owes a debt to Deadlock, a place where people can go to misbehave without repercussions. Where they throw dirty bills at Jesse to dance for them, but it’s not enough to break free. He’s not the most desirable dancer compared to others—good for avoiding filthy hands all over him, bad for business. His only relief is a mystery man by the name of Reyes that has been visiting him night after night. Reyes keeps his eyes on the dancer, doesn’t focus on anyone else and when Jesse looks at him, they’re alone under the burning lights. But when Reyes buys Jesse for one night, things change by morning.[Update April 16: fic is currently on hold until i finish one of my other multichapter fics, and decide if I want to continue it this way or revise it.]





	1. Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> Stripper McReyes AU #1 out of 2. I've had some of it written for a while and I was originally going to wait until i was done with Permanent Marks to start this one, but since I haven't been able to write for that one, I've decided to post at least the first chapter of this one while I work on PM. Also, there's another storm/hurricane approaching PR, so I don't know when I'll be able to post something. Hope you enjoy and please let me know if it'll interest you to continue. I have another stripper AU, which will be different, but I'm still deciding if it'll be multichaper or just one long thing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know about the life working on a stripper club, so this is just fiction and based on a fic I read a while ago as well. I liked how they wrote the work and decided to take some inspiration for this one. (The Coxcomb by surveycorpsjean [Voltron fic])

McCree noticed the men who was the definition of tall, dark and handsome becoming a regular. His bronze eyes always scanned the room until they landed on Jesse. He would sip glasses of brandy without peering his gaze away from Jesse’s body. He traced every movement the younger man made on stage and it only caused Jesse to sway his hips more. To spin around the pole like a raging tornedo and strip away every piece of fabric he had on him, like pulling petals of a flower. There were a lot of regulars, but none paid this much attention to Jesse. Once or twice, a few would ask for one of the younger dancers, and their boss would hand over McCree. But they were all strange faces to him, and him to them. This one was different.

Mystery man asked for McCree specifically one night and got the young dancer to give him a private dance. The stranger watched carefully, spoke very little and his eyes always fell back on Jesse, making the dancer miss a step or too, suddenly feel awkward in his skin. The man held Jesse’s wrist to keep him from falling and asked, with the softest voice Jesse has ever been spoken to, if he was feeling alright. Jesse nodded as he crawled into the man’s lap and didn’t stop moving until his thighs started shaking, and even then he fought with his own body for a few extra minutes with the man. Besides the touch to his wrist, he kept his hands to himself which surprised Jesse, not many do in such a tight space. In many bars, this rule must be applied, but _Deadlock_ was a land for people to misbehave without repercussions. Jesse tries to forget the nights he was touched and no one came to say it was wrong. Every day he washes away the smell of men and woman that want to claim him. When he closes his eyes, he wakes up with a start, feeling the air going thinner under the sweaty body of some stranger who paid extra to take him.

Mystery man keeps his distance. He touches Jesse with his gaze and it’s a way the dancer prefers so much. Especially when Jesse knows it’s just him. The costumer might linger on a few other dancers, until he gets bored and finds Jesse. He likes the shiver of excitement he gets from the handsome man just by looking at him. He could be on the mini stage set up on a corner of the sleazy club and sense when the man entered the second he stepped foot on the building. His gaze would travel all the way to the door, ignoring the crowd throwing money at him, money he won’t get to keep, and he would feel like he is dancing only for the mysterious man.

\---

His shift changes one evening, going later than usual. When he arrives at work, he catches the mystery man standing from one of the stools of the bar and Jesse finds the courage to approach him for the first time since their private dance.

“Leavin’ so soon, Reyes?” Jesse got that name from the bartender a week ago, and he has been aching to say it out loud.

Reyes throws a couple of bills on the counter as he nods. “Got somewhere else to be.”

Jesse steps closer, he wants to ask the man to stay until his routine. That he’ll make it worth his while. But as soon as Reyes looks at him, Jesse forgets how to speak.

“I’m just sorry I won’t see the real show.” Reyes winks at him.

It feels like time stops and Jesse and Reyes are the only ones able to bend it.

“How are you doing, kid?” His voice is velvet, a mixture of silky dark chocolate and fine, old wine. His scent is addictive, smoking wood and spicy cinnamon. Jesse wishes nothing more than to saddle on Reyes’ thighs again, dip his nose into the crook of the man’s neck, and let the smell sooth him through the long nights.

“I’m good,” Jesse’s lips twitch when he answers and he thanks the low lights of the bar that cover the blush on his face.

\--

Good things don’t happen to Jesse. It’s a while after that when Reyes returns and Jesse is up on stage. Suddenly, he’s ready to perform for hours as long as it’ll keep Reyes on him. But Reyes doesn’t even look at him when he enters. He marches to one of the guards and both speak for a few seconds before Reyes is escorted to the back.

When Jesse gets down of the stage and to the back to gather himself, his boss, Devon, is leaning from a wall and counting dollar bills in his hand. “Congrats, kid, someone bought you for the whole night,” he says with soar voice from smoking and passes Jesse a twenty. “Gonna give you some to call a cab when you’re done.”

Jesse hesitates but decides to grab the money, with the plan to walk home. He gives the club one last glance when he reaches the door, and doesn’t see Reyes. He finds him waiting outside instead and his stomach drops. Suddenly, Reyes is dangerous to even look at. Just another man, barging into the bar and paying to get a toy to fuck. Jesse is shivering again, but is from fear.

“Come, I won’t hurt you,” Reyes says, gentle enough to make Jesse believe him.

McCree looks back at the dark doors of Deadlock and sees the security guard standing there, paying them no attention. Jesse turns to Reyes and walks closer. As he does, a limousine slows down until it stops by their side. The driver opens the door and Reyes slides in. Jesse waits with wide eyes and looks at the driver, still holding the door.

“Come on, you’ll like this,” Reyes assures from inside.

Jesse listens to him because he got used to what happens if you don’t listen to costumers. There’s a chance he won’t like it, but there’s little he can do. He can sprint, but Devon and his cronies will find him. And Reyes looks like the kind of guy who would also has men to go after him.

“Your name’s Jesse, right?” Reyes asks after they have driven away from the street of the club.

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m Gabriel.” Reyes moves his hand, making Jesse flinch.

Reyes raises and eyebrow and his expressions softens. Jesse slowly takes his hand into a shake.

“Nice to meet ya,” Jesse says.

“Want something to drink?” Gabriel motions to the mini fridge in front of them, but Jesse shakes his head.

“I’m good.”

Gabriel doesn’t push it so he moves on. “Mr. Sting told me you turned 24 this year, been working there since you were 20.”

“That’s true,” Jesse confirms as he rubs his hands over his jeans, trying to get rid of the sweat pooling in his palms.

“Told me you were in debt to him,” Reyes adds with somber.

Jesse doesn’t answer quickly, Devon never gives information like this. Reyes must have paid a lot of money for Jesse. Why?

“I-yeah. My parents fell ill and I… Devon gave me a loan when I started busting tables and helping around with chores, but hardly paid. He suggested dancing since I owe him a lot, but even then I don’t get enough tips most nights.”

“Oh,” Gabriel looks out the window and Jesse can’t tell if he’s not interested or thinking of his next question. “What about your parents? How are they?”

“Oh, they’re fine!” Jesse can’t hide the surprise he gets. Not even Devon asks about them anymore. “I mean, pa needs his meds, which is also why I keep doing this. He has a delicate heart, but ma is tougher than a bull.” He chuckles and sees the corners of Gabriel’s mouth going upwards.

“Do they know what you do?”

Jesse rubs the back of his neck, “No. I tell them I work with a friend of mine in a flower shop, which is true sometimes.”

“Tell me, what you earn on dancing, do you get to keep it?”

Jesse hesitates, “No. It goes straight to my debt.”

“So, that’s why you need the second job? To help out at home?”

“Y-yes,” Jesse feels his personal space shrinking, but Gabriel hasn’t moved at all.

“I see,” Gabriel looks ahead and Jesse looks out the window.

That’s when he notices the scenery has changed completely. There are no dark alleys or crumbling sidewalks, but smooth streets and paths for people to walk by. There are trees grown fully and beautifully and neon lights everywhere. It’s almost like he stepped into a less bright version of Las Vegas, but still as alive as he imagines it looks. There are people walking around and coming out of stores and restaurants. Women out in the night by themselves without fear. He might not have drove four hours and stepped into Vegas, but he did drive into a place he has never been before in Los Angeles.

They stop in front of a club, where a line of people wait to get inside. The black and dark pink sign spells _Oasis_ in a way it catches the attention of civilians. The driver opens the door for Jesse and he hesitates, but a light touch on his lower back coming from Gabriel helps him move. The guard at the door quickly nods towards Gabriel and makes way for them to enter. The music isn’t too loud, he could still hear Gabriel if he spoke, and the beating around him makes him feel like the ground is shaking to its rhythm. There are exotic dancers, men and women, sharing the stage or set separately on smaller ones. They wear nice costumes and not all of them are naked. No one is touching them and it seems like everyone is actually enjoying it. The seats and booths are cushioned with dark pink and purple patterns and the tables are black and shiny, seems like the marvel contains stars on it as it shines. There are private booths on the walls, with candles in the center of the table were couples either sit together, or dancers keep customers company. The atmosphere is calmer, vivid, and safe. A true paradise to run of to.

This is the opposite of _Deadlock_.

Gabriel stops on a spot where they have a view of all platforms and almost the entire bar. “Look around.”

Jesse does. The music comes clear through the speakers, there is no way of missing a beat and messing up a routine. First of all, they have routines. Jesse is just told to go up there and wing it. The waiters aren’t bad themselves either. Men and women wear matching lingerie and go around bringing drinks and appetizers to tables. A cute blond comes along with a tray and two glasses of wine. Gabriel takes both and hands one to Jesse. Jesse takes it and watches Gabriel drink the first sip.

When Jesse drinks, it goes down smoothly. It’s a soothing burn that lights up his insides. He knows he has never drank something this exquisite and never will. He keeps looking around, this is the job he wanted to have at some point when he started dancing in _Deadlock_. He was aware _Deadlock_ wouldn’t be the place, but maybe if he paid off his debt sooner than later, while he was still in his good years, he could find another place. One like _Oasis_.

“Follow me, Jesse,” Gabriel whispers to him and Jesse startles for the second time, forgetting he was next to him.

They enter an office with a leather chair behind a polished desk. There’s a couch and a coffee table along with two bookshelves and a mirror. There are flowers, vases and paintings of landscapes along with red velvet curtains and a carpet. Jesse sighs when Gabriel walks to the couch, this is where is going to happen. He was shown what he could never have and now he will look like an amateur, which he was.

“Please, take a seat.” Gabriel shows the empty spot beside him and Jesse takes it, as far away as he can. But Gabriel doesn’t comment on it. “I’ve been watching you for a couple of months now, Jesse, and I like what I’ve seen.”

Jesse raises an eyebrow at him. “Ya do?”

Gabriel nods, “I think you’re good and you have room for improvement. With this environment and the right techniques, you could earn a lot more than what you do now. Not only will you pay off your debt in a shorter amount of time, but you will have more money to take home for yourself and your parents.”

Jesse huffs, it all seems too good. “And what’s in it for you?”

“Me? Well I get a new employee and a sense of pride of taking one of _Deadlock_ ’s best dancers.”

Jesse scoffs and shakes his head, “Please.”

“I also get to help you, Jesse. Trust me, the longer you spend time here, the more people you will meet like you.” Gabriel stands up. “Money and sex, those two go hand in hand. We need money to live and use sex to cope—or drinks, which we also have. I’ve come across many people, especially around your age in need of help. Sadly, I can’t help all of them, but I do my best. And, yes, I get some perks like a lifestyle I never thought I’d have. But I also go to bed knowing my employees won’t starve or end up homeless.”

Gabriel is looking shinier the more he speaks. Jesse has trouble believing his words, but it becomes difficult to ignore coming from such fluid voice.

“I’m offering you a job here, Jesse. As a dancer. I talked to your boss and sadly he won’t let you go unless I pay a certain amount of your debt—”

“So you would basically be buying me,” Jesse finishes for him.

Gabriel moves his hand forward. “In a way, but you won’t be mine. Just my employee. Of course, you still need to pay off the rest of the debt, sadly, I can’t do that for you since I have checks to hand out.” Jesse nods; it would be too good if he became a free man by sunrise. “But what’s the difference? Better working conditions, security in the workplace, health insurance and enough money to actually get to keep some for you. You pay your debt to _Deadlock_ and want to leave _Oasis_? Fine with me.” Gabriel throws his hands in the air. “Want to go to another club? I’ll give you a recommendation letter. Want to keep being a florist? You have my blessings. Point is, you won’t be tied to us, Jesse.”

Jesse chokes. He looks around, this just all seems sudden and surreal. Could his life be that easy?

“If you accept, I will need you to show some of your moves to my partner. I can’t sign you up without her ‘okay’.”

“I…” Jesse drawls as his thoughts become a storm.

“I will also give you time, but I can’t promise you more than a week. I convinced my partner to open up a spot for you before we looked anywhere else,” Gabriel confesses and it warms Jesse’s face.

“You really want me here?” Jesse asks.

Gabriel smiles softly, “I do.”

He thinks over his options. Returning to _Deadlock_ now would be a completely let down after opening the door and seeing what _Oasis_ is like. That a place like this exists. He likes dancing, he has found it a way to not only cope, but to stay in shape and have fun. He practices when he has free time and comes up with his own routines so he won’t be too stiff on stage. He has dreamt of dancing on stages like the ones _Oasis_ has to offer. But the most important things is, he will actually be making money and paying off his debt to Devon.

“I’ll give it a try.”

\--

Jesse follows Gabriel to where the private rooms are while the man types away on his phone. They enter one and Jesse admires the dark pink floral carpet and wall paper. Then the black steel pole in the middle, in front of a comfy pink and black love chair. Gabriel stands behind it and hides his phone in his pocket. The door opens behind Jesse and a woman with black, silk hair and dark brown skin enters. Her topaz eyes quickly turn to Jesse and he catches the dark tattoo under her left eye.

“Ana Amari,” Gabriel introduces. “My partner.”

“Jesse McCree, nice to meet you, ma’am.” Jesse extends his hand and Ana takes it.

“Likewise, Jesse. Gabriel told me there was something I needed to see. Do I need to see this, Jesse?”

“Oh, um, yes. I promise it will be worth it.”

She smiles and Jesse looks at Gabriel, who is also smiling.

“Alright then,” she says and takes the empty chair in front of Gabriel. “We don’t need you to strip completely, but I would like to see some of your transition. Work around that.”

“Got it.” Jesse says as he starts walking around the pole. His palms are sweaty as much as he tries to clean them on his jeans. He has done last minute dances in front of a crowd. This was just two people, but suddenly they matter a lot more.

Especially Gabriel. He just met Ana and if she is part of this, if she helps people too, she must be another angel sent from heaven. He has seen Gabriel around countless times and he’s familiar to his gaze. But now it feels life threatening. If Jesse screws up, Gabriel would not only be disappointed, he won’t step foot in _Deadlock_ ever again.

He’s scared, he’s nervous. So he dances like his life depends on it. He thinks of is parents, how he will be able to bring in more money to help in the house. How he will be able to spend time with them. He can look in the mirror and not feel ashamed of himself. He doesn’t feel bad that he strips for money, but where he does it. _Deadlock_ is not a respectful place. Davon gives a crap about his employees and has lost many because of it. The poor souls that still work under his roof only do it because they need it and can’t find another place. Meanwhile, Jesse has a chance in the palm of his hand. Both owners of _Oasis_ are looking right at him, not anyone else. They are paying attention to his moves, studying the way he sways and holds on to the pole. He feels stiffer than he would be, he admits it, but as time goes by, he feels his muscles loosening. He realizes halfway through that there’s no music; he started dancing to his own rhythm.

He can see a special glee in Gabriel’s eyes. One he can’t tell if it has been there before due to the distance and darkness of Deadlock or because he’s proud in this moment. Ana looks pleased, she’s smiling and nods when Jesse does a certain spin. He slips once and she shows disapproval. Suddenly, his whole unplanned routine falls apart.

“Keep going, Jesse,” Gabriel encourages with a dulcet tone and Jesse does just that.

The choreography ends with him in his boxers and a bit sweaty even though there’s light air conditioning in the room. He rests from the pole as he pants and once the older pair realizes he’s done, they clap.

“Well done, Jesse,” Ana says as she gets up. “I see what Gabriel means. Though we have other young employees, you bring something different—like each one does. But I see you tell your own story in your dancing.”

Jesse’s gaze moves from Gabriel to Ana, “I do?”

“You do,” Ana answers while Gabriel nods. “You still need more flexibility, get use to your surroundings because it feels like you never got used to the stage.”

Jesse shrugs, “Thought I wouldn’t be working in Deadlock for that long. Always believed I would be out.”

“I understand,” Ana says. “This is your chance.”

Jesse feels numbs for a second and blinks. “A-are you seriously giving me the spot?”

“You will have to work to keep it,” Gabriel says, crossing his arms.

“But I assure you, you will have fun. We will pair you up on stage at first until you’re ready for solos.”

“I mean, I already do solos…” Jesse trails, probably responding to his new bosses isn’t the best idea.

Ana curls her lips, “This is _Oasis_ now.”

Jesse straightens, “Yes, ma’am. Sorry.”

Ana laughs and Gabriel smiles, “No need.” Both step closer to Jesse and she places a hand on his shoulder. “Get dress and follow me to my office; I will ask you some questions. I’d prefer your answer soon, but I will give you the contract, our policies and anything else you need to know for you to take home if you are not sure. You’ll have a week to answer.”

Jesse nods, “Alright.”

Ana leaves first and Gabriel steps beside him, he smiles and ruffles his hair. Jesse stares at the man as he walks out of the room. He wants to call for his name, say a million thank you’s, but Jesse has gone speechless.


	2. Signature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much McReyes in this one (no Gabe really) but it'll start in the next one. Also a short one before things start happening.
> 
> Note, I changed the name of the club from Rapture to Oasis.

Jesse doesn’t have to report to _Deadlock_ until ten at night, so he takes the day to work on the flower shop, _Utopia_. The contract and other papers Ana handed him the night before stay hidden in his backpack after he spent most of the night before and earlier in the morning going through them them. His mind was practically made up, _Oasis_ was a way better option to go, but it all seemed too good. Too good for him to ruin it. One mistake and he would be back in Deadlock, with Devon throwing it in his face how he tried to be better than him and ended up back in his hands. Back with Devon’s chains around his neck, keeping him caged.

He told Lucio, an old friend and DJ who got him the job at Utopia, about it when both found themselves alone in the shop. He found out about Jesse’s job when his bike was stolen one day and he had no other way to get to Deadlock on time. Lucio kept offering a ride and Jesse denied him until he got convinced and came clean. Lucio was surprised at first, but wished him a good shift. Knowing Jesse’s background, he knows things aren’t easy and has been there for him since they’ve met.

“This job seems way better,” Lucio says after reading the contract Jesse asked him to look over to be sure he wasn’t missing any small print. “You saw it too, it’s legit and real. I’ve even heard of it. It’s a fancy as fuck place, but people have a good time and the dancers look healthy.”

“They do. They were actually smiling and chatting with costumers. No one touched them or yelled stuff at them.” Jesse shakes his head in disbelief has he moves a vase full of dandelions from one shelf to another. “It’s another place, far from Deadlock.”

“And the owners, do they seem nice?”

“Yeah, they didn’t force me to strip completely like Davon did nor even touched me that way, saying it was to test my muscles.”

Lucio shivers, “That’s just wrong. Why are you thinking this again? _Oasis_ is obviously the choice to go.”

Jesse chews on his bottom lip as he walks to get another vase of roses. “What if I screw it up?”

“They know you will be nervous at first and said you needed improvement in some areas, I don’t think they expect _Magic Mike_ or something like that on your first week.”

“What if I’m there a year and I still fuck up?”

“You were solid on Deadlock, Jesse, coming from me,” Lucio says. He had seen Jesse once, when the curiosity got the best of him. “And that was working under shitty conditions. On this?” Lucio lifts the contract. “It’ll be a huge upgrade, my dude. And I will support you. Hell, maybe one day you won’t be so ashamed if your parents do find out. They know you’re at least being taken care of.”

“Yeah—I like dancing, to be honest,” Jesse says as he brushes the petals of the different flowers displayed on shelves in front of him, drifting into his thoughts. “Didn’t think I would this way, but it feels liberating and like I can do what I want.”

Lucio hums, “Maybe that’s why you’re thinking about it too much too.”

Jesse turns away from the flowers and raises an eyebrow at his friend. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t have a routine on Deadlock, have to answer to no one when it comes to your dancing. In _Oasis_ you will be paired up. You might not like someone else invading your space like that or like to be told how to move.”

Jesse stays quiet and he realizes that just it. “You hit the right spot, my guy.”

Lucio chuckles, “Hey, want my honest opinion?”

Jesse shrugs, “Won’t I get it anyways?”

“I’d take this one. You might not be as free as you want it to be, but you gotta remember you weren’t really free in Deadlock. You used the dancing to cope from all the bad shit. In Oasis, you won’t have people thinking they own you because they paid a few extra bucks. Knowing what I know of Devon from you, he will accept just one or two dollars just to give you up. Reyes and Amari look like they will ask for more and you will still be in control of the costumer. Hell, we all gotta follow the rules, even here.” Lucio spreads his arms, showcasing the shop around them.

“I know that,” Jesse nods. “And I think you’re right about the rest. I was in that small room with them both, two people who can easily overpower me, yet I was just nervous about screwing up my dancing. I wasn’t worried about getting hurt.”

“There you go. Besides, you would be starting. Who know if you get to be really good, you’ll get your own stage again. A better one.”

Jesse nods again and stretches his hand for Lucio to give him back the contract. “Got a pen?”

\--

Lucio covers for Jesse during their break in case he doesn’t make it back in time. Jesse grabs a sandwich from his favorite place on the way out and rides his bike to _Oasis_. Is a longer way than to Deadlock, he will probably need to get a bus pass for later if he can’t come up with a better solution. He arrives and hopes someone is there. It’s closed to the public and won’t open until four, but he still tries it. He knocks on the front door and waits, even tries to look through the tinted windows and sees a shadow coming closer.

When the door opens, Jesse steps back. It’s a big guy with blond long hair and a beard to match, wearing a black shirt that reads ‘security’. Jesse chokes on his words, but the guy greets him with a smile.

“Good day! How may I help you?” The guy asks very cheerful.

“Um, I-I’m here to speak to Amari or Reyes about a new job?”

“Ah, yes, Ana was waiting on a new boy. What’s your name?”

“Jesse McCree,” Jesse answers quickly and trying to sound as honest as he can even if it is his name.

“Yes! Come on in!” The man makes way for him and Jesse is quick to enter. The guard closes the door behind him and turns with a smile. “Reinhardt Wilhelm, head of security. Here for anything you need from now on. Er, if you are taking the job that is.” Reinhardt says has he and Jesse walk side by side.

“Ah, yes. I’m here for that actually.”

“Great!” The big man shouts. “I think Ana is free at the moment, I will take you to her office.”

And that he does. Jesse follows Wilhelm down a hallway he hadn’t been through the night before and waits as the guard knocks.

“Ana, is me with Jesse.”

“Come in!” Ana chimes from inside and Wilhelm opens the door.

Ana sits behind her desk, eyes already on the pair. “Thank you, Rein.”

“At your service, my lady.” Jesse watches Wilhelm bow at Ana. “I will keep an eye on the place while you two talk.” Rein smiles one more time at Jesse before leaving, closing the door behind him.

“Back so soon, I see. I hope is with good news.” Ana smiles as she folds her arms on the desk.

“I,” Jesse is suddenly rethinking his decision. Maybe it was too soon.

“I can hear you thinking, Jesse,” Ana says with tease.

“Well, I signed it, but—”

“You are having second thoughts now,” Ana finishes for him. “Please, have a seat.”

Jesse moves quickly and takes one of the two empty chairs in front of her desk.

“What’s on your mind Jesse?” Ana looks at him as if she knew him already. She mentioned other young dancers, she must know what is like to have these doubts. He just doesn’t know if any of them have encounter his life before. He hopes not.

“To be honest, Mrs. Amari, I’m worried I’m going to screw it up.”

Ana nods, “Understandable, but Reyes and I are aware you will be learning and getting new to this new environment. We don’t expect much from you, yet, Jesse.”

“It’s a great opportunity, don’t get me wrong, compared to Deadlock. But I also think I won’t get used to it.”

Ana hums, “Like you pointed out yesterday, you’ve done solo shows before.”

Jesse bites his bottom lip, “Yeah.” He thinks about apologizing for that, but it seems like Ana isn’t asking for it.

“I’m going to pair you up because I think is the best option to learn. We also have more dancers than Deadlock has and we want all of them to shine. You have to earn that solo spot, Jesse—not compete for it, alright? We aren’t here to put each other down, we want you to help each other.”

Jesse nods.

“So far we’ve only experience one or two bad apples that get greedy and once they have their own stage, they believe to be better than the rest. We get rid of those apples.”

Jesse’s shoulders tense.

Ana suddenly goes silent and looks over at McCree, reading him. “Are you worried we will get rid of you, Jesse?”

Jesse hesitates, but nods at the end.

“Look, we know of your debt to Deadlock. If you accept, we will pay half of it, but if you happen to lose your position as a dancer, we will keep you. You can clean tables, serve drinks, something, but we won’t let you get back there.”

Jesse sighs. He feels better hearing that.

“Reyes and I are lucky this business is going well, but it wouldn’t be without our staff. If our employees aren’t happy, they won’t perform well, therefor, our business will fail. One of us fails, we all do.”

Jesse hums, “Seems like a solid workplace.”

“We try to be. Mistakes might be made on the way, but we do our best to not repeat them.”

Jesse nods and looks at his backpack by his foot. He digs into it and pulls out the folded piece of paper that he signed earlier. He looks at it one last time before handing it to Ana.

Ana smiles and takes it. She looks at it, makes sure he signed in the right places and looks back at him.

“How soon are you willing to begin?”

“Well I’m mostly wondering what now with Deadlock?”

“Ah, Reyes is out right now working on some errands, I’m sure he can take care of it. You don’t need to step foot in that place ever again. Unless there’s another not work related reason.”

“No, no. If I had to pick up a check, then, but no…” Jesse softly goes quiet. He can feel a weight off his wrists and neck. The chains Devon held around him are off. It must be true, all of this.

He notices Ana had been texting on her phone after her last words. A quick ding responds.

“There, he’s on his way to Deadlock.”

Jesse smiles. “I wanna thank you both so much, Ms. Amari. I will work so hard, I won’t disappoint you or Mr. Reyes.”

“I’m sure you won’t. I trust Gabe’s judgement and I saw what you have to bring to the table. Now,” she looks at her computer and starts typing. “Let’s create a file for you and work on your schedule or do you have to go somewhere today.”

“Yes, actually. I have a part time on a flower shop, this was supposed to be my break.”

“Oh, well I think I’m going to place you on our less busy nights for now while you get the hang of it. Mondays through Thursdays at night. Think you can make it?”

“Totally, my shifts at the shop are very flexible and mostly during the day.”

“Alright, well just leave me your phone number quickly. You can come by tomorrow to fill up the rest and take a look around.” Ana hands him a sticky note and a pen for Jesse to use.

After Jesse writes his name and phone number, he hands it back. They say their goodbyes and Jesse is out in a quick pace. Wilhelm is there to unlock the door for him and welcome him to the family as well. Jesse smiles the whole way back to the shop. The ride feels lighter and faster than when he went. He’s sure Gabriel will take care of Davon and he will be free for sure. Jesse feels better about this day. He already met Wilhelm, no costumer will want to mess with that bear of a man. He feels safe already. He feels more in control of his life now. Yeah, he might have to follow more orders than he’s used to, but now is the time to start fresh and right. If he wants to remain as an entertainer, have a good enough lifestyle to live without debts and happy, he will have made it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/) for updates and such.


End file.
